Static random access memory (SRAM) is commonly used in integrated circuits. SRAM cells have the advantageous feature of holding data without a need for refreshing. SRAM cells may include different numbers of transistors, and are often referred to by the number of transistors, for example, six-transistor (6T) SRAM, eight-transistor (8T) SRAM, and the like. The transistors typically form a data latch for storing a bit. Additional transistors may be added to control access to the transistors. SRAM cells are typically arranged as an array having rows and columns. Each row of the SRAM cells is connected to a word line, which determines whether the current SRAM cell is selected or not. Each column of the SRAM cells is connected to a bit line (or a pair of complementary bit lines), which is used for writing a bit into, or reading a bit from, the SRAM cell.
Recent advances in finFET transistor technology have made advanced SRAM cells using finFET transistors possible. In contrast to the prior planar MOS transistor, which has a channel formed at the surface of a semiconductor substrate, a finFET has a three dimensional channel region. In the finFET, the channel for the transistor is formed on the sides, and sometimes also the top, of a “fin” of semiconductor material. The gate, typically a polysilicon or metal gate, extends over the fin and a gate dielectric is disposed between the gate and the fin. The three-dimensional shape of the finFET channel region allows for an increased gate width without increased silicon area even as the overall scale of the devices is reduced with semiconductor process scaling, and in conjunction with a reduced gate length, providing a reasonable channel width characteristic at a low silicon area cost.